


When You Come Home to Me

by Fooshi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Bathing/Washing, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, M/M, Marriage, Morning Sex, Post-Canon, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fooshi/pseuds/Fooshi
Summary: Hubert promised he would be back from his mission in time for his and Ferdinand's wedding anniversary. He is not back in time. Hubert sees this as one of many ways he has failed Ferdinand as a husband. Now both of them are trying to prove how much they adore one another.Written for the 2020 Ferdibert Secret Santa Exchange.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138
Collections: Ferdibert Secret Santa 2020 Edition





	When You Come Home to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa gift for @Schupuff on twitter! Their prompt for me was, "Hubert worried that Ferdinand doesn't feel appreciated, Ferdinand figuring out how to assure him that he very much does." I spent a long time coming up with what I wanted to write for this prompt, and then I just kept on writing it until the very last day of the posting period, so I'm sorry for the delay. Hope you had a happy holiday and that you enjoy the fic!
> 
> I also wanted to get this posted as soon as it was done, so it hasn't been beta'd yet. I'll do a read through for typos soon.

About a week ago, Hubert departed on a mission that even Ferdinand was not allowed to know the details of, despite his privileged position as prime minister. Hubert had left Ferdinand with a lingering kiss on his knuckles and a promise that he would return in time for their wedding anniversary.

He was not back for their wedding anniversary. It was, in fact, two days after their wedding anniversary, in the dead of night, when Ferdinand was awoken by the sound of a soft, pained grunt. His eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright to see Hubert standing at the foot of their bed, hand clutching his side. Their eyes met.

“My apologies,” Hubert said in a low tone of voice befitting of the hour. “I am usually better at keeping quiet.”

“You are hurt.” Ferdinand rose from bed and went to his husband, sleep clothes billowing around him.

“Bruised ribs. Nothing more than the injuries I expected to sustain.”

Ferdinand reached for his husband, but Hubert shied from the touch.

“Let me see,” Ferdinand insisted. Reluctantly, Hubert allowed himself to be unbuckled and unbuttoned, his clothes shed until a massive bruise that covered the majority of his left side was revealed. It was a fresh, angry purple and red. In some parts the flesh had been broken and had barely begun to scab over. Ferdinand sucked in a harsh breath and staked his fingers gingerly over the injured skin.

“It looks worse than it is,” Hubert insisted. “Like I said, it is nothing more than what I expected from a mission like this.”

“Even so, you must take care of yourself. If left untreated, this could cause lasting damage.”

“I will have it treated tomorrow. But for now I…” Hubert trailed off. “I was in a hurry. I wanted to get home to you as soon as possible.”

Ferdinand could feel a bit of the worry drain from his face, replaced with something softer. Finally, he allowed himself to gently cup his husband’s face in his hands and draw him in for a welcome home kiss. Hubert’s lips felt rough against his after a week of hard travel, but the touch was still familiar enough to make Ferdinand melt. He opened his mouth and allowed himself to luxuriate in the heat of their tongues sliding together. Ferdinand sighed contentedly against Hubert’s lips.

When they parted, Hubert rested his forehead against Ferdinand’s. “I am sorry to have broken my promise. I take my oaths very seriously.”

Ferdinand blinked. “Oath?”

“Our anniversary.”

“Oh, Dearest,” Ferdinand cooed. “Do not concern yourself with that. I was only worried that something had happened to you that prevented you from coming home to me. Seeing you alive is the only anniversary present I need.”

Hubert looked unconvinced. “I would have expected someone like you to have higher standards.”

Ferdinand raised a hand to run through Hubert’s hair, only to find the strands clotted together with dirt.

“Hubert!” He exclaimed. “You are filthy!”

Hubert stepped out of the circle of Ferdinand’s embrace, looking abashed. “I was not planning to awake you tonight. I would have washed up from the road before joining you in bed.”

Ferdinand scrutinized Hubert’s face just then, aided only by the moonlight slanting in through the window. He had puffy circles under his eyes and looked deeply travel weary. Without another word, Ferdinand turned on his heels and walked to the door of their bedroom. He didn’t need to go far before he found one of the guards positioned on night duty. He asked them to fetch a housekeeper to draw a hot bath, then quickly returned to the bedroom. Hubert was slumped in the chair at his desk, hands on his knees and head hung.

Ferdinand rushed to his side and placed a comforting hand on his back. “Are you alright? Is your injury giving you pain?”

Hubert looked up at him, a perplexed expression on his face. “You left.”

“To fetch someone to draw you a bath. It will be ready soon.”

Hubert pursed his lips. “I thought you were angry with me, for appearing before you in such a state, or for being late for our…”

“I already told you, I do not care that you were late for our anniversary,” Ferdinand insisted. “And though I may prefer to see my husband cleaned and well taken care of, I am no stranger to the effects of travel and battle. Or do you not recall the first time we made love?”

Ferdinand and Hubert’s first time had been in a tent on the battlefield after a particularly harrowing battle. It was raining, making the battlefield thick with mud. It was hell for the soldiers, horses, and fliers all to traverse. Hubert and Ferdinand lost sight of each other in the fray and each feared the other had been among the casualties. When they finally found each other, hours after the actual fighting had ceased, they were both dirty and sweaty and relieved beyond measure to see the other alive. With barely a word exchanged between them, their bodies met and they fucked frantically on military issued cot.

Hubert cleared his throat, clearly affected by the memory. “The term ‘making love’ implies something much more refined than what we did that day.”

“Perhaps.”

Soon the housekeepers on nighttime duty arrived with hot water. They poured it into the bath in the bedroom’s adjoined bathing chambers before departing again. Hubert went into the bathroom and looked taken aback when Ferdinand followed him.

“What are you doing?” Hubert asked.

“Well, I planned to bathe you.”

“I am a grown man, perfectly capable of bathing myself,” Hubert insisted. “It is late. Return to bed.”

Ferdinand crossed his arm. “Am I not entitled to the privilege of bathing my husband? Do I not deserve the spousal duty of doting on my beloved when he is injured and exhausted?”

A crease formed between Hubert’s eyes. “The phrasing of your questions is hardly representative of the situation at hand.”

Ferdinand rolled his eyes. “Stop being contrariant. You have been gone for over a week and I wish to see you naked.”

Hubert relented and shed his remaining clothes. Despite the bruises and the dirt, Ferdinand still loved to look upon him. He directed Hubert to sit on a stool while Ferdinand fetched a bucket of hot water, soap, and a washcloth.

“Would it not be easier for me to simply get in the bath?”

“Ah, but then you would get the water dirty!” Ferdinand said. “When you do get in the bath, I want you to be able to soak in its clean, soothing water for as long as possible.”

“Just do not let the water get cold before I even get a chance to feel it,” Hubert groused.

And with that, Hubert ceased his protests for the time being and allowed his husband to get to work. Ferdinand took hot water from the bucket into his cupped hands and began sluicing it over Hubert’s hair and body. Hubert let out a soft moan at the sensation. Ferdinand could already see the dirt sliding off of him and into the drain in the floor. Ferdinand took some of his own scented hair soap and massaged it into Hubert’s scalp. Hubert’s eyes drifted closed as he leaned his head into the touch.

“I am going to smell like a fop once you are through with me,” Hubert complained without any of the usual bite behind it.

“You protest that I put too much stock in personal grooming, yet when we are in bed you bury your hands in my hair and your nose in my neck,” Ferdinand observed lightly. “I see you for the hypocrite you are, Hubert Von Vestra. You adore my perfumed scent.”

Dark as the room was, Ferdinand could still swear he saw a blush on Hubert’s pale cheeks. “Just because it suits you does not mean I wish the same for myself.”

“Humor me just for tonight, will you?”

Hair now clean, Ferdinand lathered soap on the washcloth and ran it across his husband’s body in long, soothing strokes. He took extra care to touch Hubert’s left side lightly, ever conscious of his injury. After he was done with his torso, Ferdinand went to kneel between Hubert’s legs so he could wash his lower half. The knees of his sleep clothes got damp, but he hardly cared at the moment. Ferdinand glanced up to meet Hubert’s eyes and he caught the flash of lust in them. The significance of their positions was not lost on either of them.

But Ferdinand resisted the urge to do anything lewd, even with his husband’s bare cock right in front of him. Instead he washed down Hubert’s legs, then feet. The most he did was press a kiss to one of Hubert’s knees before standing up again.

“There we go,” Ferdinand announced. “All ready to soak.”

Despite Hubert’s protests, Ferdinand took Huberts hand and helped steady him as he slid into the bath. A small sigh escaped his lips as the water enveloped him up to his shoulders. Ferdinand stood behind him and placed his hands on those shoulders, massaging them deeply. Hubert let out a shuddering gasp as Ferdinand’s firm touch worked through the many knots in his tense muscles. Ferdinand allowed himself a pleased shiver, loving each noise he had pulled from his husband’s lips that night.

“What do you think you are doing?” Hubert asked.

“Helping you relax,” Ferdinand provided. “Easing your aching, neglected muscles.”

“Join me in the bath,” Hubert said. It sounded more like a command than anything else. “I mean, really. Are you my husband or are you not?”

Ferdinand didn’t need to be asked twice. He stripped out of his meager sleep clothes and nudged Hubert softly. “Scoot forward.”

Hubert did and Ferdinand slid in behind him. The tub was large enough, and Hubert lanky enough, that Ferdinand’s legs could easily lay on either side of him. Ferdinand tied his hair in a quick knot around itself atop his head, then wrapped his arms around Hubert’s chest in a loose embrace. Hubert leaned back against him and contentedly nuzzled his head into the crook between Ferdinand’s shoulder and neck. Years ago, when they first began courting, Hubert would have shied from such intimate displays of vulnerability at all costs. But for the first time that night, within Ferdinand’s arms, he seemed completely at ease.

No sooner had that thought crossed Ferdinand’s mind than Hubert said, “You vex and confound me, Ferdinand.”

Ferdinand flicked his ear. “And why is that? I thought I had been treating you rather well thus far.”

“That is exactly what confounds me. I expected anger.”

Ferdinand rolled his eyes. “Not this again. Honestly, what do you take me for? What kind of man would greet his husband with anger after a prolonged absence?”

“Many would.”

“Not I,” Ferdinand insisted. “Not this time. I am simply relieved to be near you once more.”

Ferdinand brushed his fingers along Hubert’s jaw, guiding him into the perfect angle for a kiss. He ran his tongue along the seam of Hubert’s lips and Hubert opened his mouth to meet him. Hubert caught Ferdinand’s lower lip between his teeth in that way that made Ferdinand moan. Then he shifted in the tub so he was straddling Ferdinand’s lap. Hubert had one hand kneading Ferdinand’s chest and the other holding the back of his neck in that commanding, authoritative way that made Ferdinand want to beg. He could feel his cock growing thick and full against Hubert’s hip. Ferdinand grabbed Hubert by the waist to tug him closer, only to have Hubert break away from the kiss, wincing.

“Oh, your wound!” Ferdinand exclaimed, immediately pulling his hand back from where he’d roughly grabbed Hubert’s left side. “I am so sorry. In the heat of the moment I…”

Hubert held a hand up to stop him. “Please. You are not the one who should be apologizing. I am the one who… I had hoped I could make up for my tardiness by giving you a good, hard fucking tonight. But I am afraid that may not be possible in my current state.”

Ferdinand raised a hand to Hubert’s cheek, running his thumb gently along Hubert’s cheekbone. Hubert leaned into it, as though he had not known a friendly touch since he had left Ferdinand a week ago and now craved it. “That is perfectly alright. Holding you like this, right now, is all that I need.”

Hubert frowned. “I wanted to show you how dearly I missed you, to celebrate our reunion.”

“You are,” Ferdinand assured him.

“I am not,” Hubert insisted right back. “I am shirking my responsibilities as a lover. Do you not feel unappreciated?”

Hubert’s eyes searched Ferdinand’s face, hypervigilant for any sign of discontent or resentment. Hubert had grown so accustomed to resentment, he often expected it around every turn. He accepted it more easily than affection.

“I feel very appreciated,” Ferdinand said. “I feel loved as well. I feel treasured.”

“But how could that be possible,” Hubert’s frown was deeper than ever, “when I am constantly running off, working late, missing important occasions, and returning home too exhausted to even properly fuck you?”

Ferdinand pulled him into a chaste, but sweetly lingering kiss. It was just lips brushing lips, but he hoped it conveyed even a fraction of his feelings. “How about I elaborate tomorrow? For now, I think you should rest. You are right to say that you are exhausted, and I fear it is beginning to affect your emotions.”

Hubert pursed his lips in that way he did whenever anyone dared to imply that he had emotions. But he didn’t object this time, didn’t try to argue his point any further. Instead he allowed Ferdinand to help him dry off and lead him to bed. Hubert drifted off while Ferdinand was fetching the housekeeper to clean up their bath things.

* * *

The sun was already high in the sky by the time Ferdinand woke up the next day. He probably would have slept longer, if not for the sensation of a hot mouth leaving a trail of kisses along his neck. He blinked his eyes open. He tried to say something, but all he could manage was a low, needy groan.

“Good morning.” Hubert’s voice was little more than a rumble near his ear.

As he slowly came into consciousness, Ferdinand realized that Hubert also had an arm wrapped around his waist. His morning erection was in Hubert’s hand and he was slowly rubbing a thumb up and down a prominent vein. Ferdinand had been unconsciously thrusting into Hubert’s waiting fist, probably since before he had even awoken.

Ferdinand attempted words again, and this time got out a reedy, “Oh, fuck. Oh, goddess help me.”

“There are no gods or goddesses in existence that could help you when you’re in my clutches,” Hubert murmured, eliciting a full body shudder from Ferdinand.

They had fallen asleep naked after their bath the previous night, and now Ferdinand could feel every smooth plane and sharp edge of Hubert’s body pressed against him from behind. Hubert was a man of many repressed passions, often containing himself until the moment he simply could not bear the weight of his own need. Ferdinand wondered if this was one of those moments. After all, Hubert rarely woke him up in such a fashion.

Suddenly Hubert’s hand left his cock and Ferdinand was left bucking desperately into thin air. The heat of Hubert’s body left his back. Covers were kicked aside until only the two of them and their pillows were left on the bed. Hubert rolled Ferdinand onto his back, splayed out and exposed to the chilled morning air. Hubert hovered over him, arms caging him in, and surveyed him like a hunter observing his prey. Ferdinand was a prideful, competitive man. Yet being Hubert’s prey never failed to send a dangerous thrill through him.

“Such a strange thing happened to me this morning,” Hubert announced conversationally, as if he were not currently on top of his flushed and panting husband. “I woke up at my usual time this morning, only to find that all my meetings had been rescheduled and my work reassigned. I went to Her Majesty to ask for my orders, but she told me I was to take the day off to recuperate.”

“Edelgard cares very much for your wellbeing. You know this,” Ferdinand said. Hubert continued to stare down at him, knowingly. After a pause, Ferdinand went on. “And I might have left a note on her desk last night, detailing the state in which you had returned home. I requested the day off for you, but I believe that such action was crucial in order to ensure your full recovery. I requested the day off for myself as well, to aid you as needed.”

“Oh, really?” Hubert said. “You were being selfless, then? It wasn’t simply to keep me in bed with you all day?”

Ferdinand felt a flush spreading up his neck. “Completely selfless!”

Hubert sighed. “It would have been easier if your motivations were less pure. Once again, you are doing everything for me and I am doing nothing for you.”

Despite his prone position, Ferdinand crossed his arms across his chest. He could not stand for Hubert to continue harping on this theme. “Hubert, what is in your bag?”

Hubert blinked. “My bag?”

“Your travel bag from your mission, yes. What does it contain at present?”

“Daggers, poisons, spellbooks,” Hubert listed, still looking confused as to why he was being asked to do such a thing in the first place. “Some left over rations, I believe. Bandages and salves in case I became injured. Why are you asking this?”

“Is that truly all that is in your bag?” Ferdinand pressed.

Hubert’s eyes shifted off to the side. “There is also a bit of tea I purchased along the journey, as well as a gold hairpin. Have you been searching through my bag, Ferdinand?”

“I have not. I merely guessed, seeing as you bring me a new type of tea every time you return after a long trip and have since before we even began a proper courtship,” Ferdinand said smugly. “Though the hairpin is a surprise. Is that also for me?”

Hubert ran his long, thin fingers through Ferdinand’s locks. “An anniversary present. I thought it would suit you.”

“How thoughtful,” Ferdinand said. “Who else did you fetch such souvenirs for? Edelgard, perhaps?”

Hubert looks appalled at such a suggestion. “My only gifts to Her Majesty are my undying devotion, my eternal service, and - dare I say - my friendship. Any material tokens would be unbefitting of my station and no doubt the intention behind them would be grossly misinterpreted.”

Ferdinand allowed a small smile to play on his lips. He had expected that sort of response. “Then who else _does_ receive such tokens of your affection?”

“No one, of course. Only you.”

“As a master interrogator yourself, Hubert, you must understand what I am getting at,” Ferdinand said. “You do things for me that you do for no one else, and it makes me feel loved. You are a very reserved man, but you are also a man of fervent passions and deep loyalty. To be one worthy of such devotion… It means more to me than I can say. I am the one you return home to. You are as cold and sharp as a steel blade, yet you kiss my neck to wake me from my slumber. You let me see your vulnerabilities and your contradictions. It makes my heart sing.”

Hubert captured Ferdinand’s lips and it was all Ferdinand could do to kiss back as Hubert’s demanding tongue thrust into his mouth. Hubert lowered himself, no longer braced above Ferdinand but lying flush atop him. Hubert pulled back from the kiss, dragging and sucking Ferdinand’s bottom lip with him as he went.

“I love you so savagely,” Hubert whispered. “I want to possess every last piece of you, body and soul.”

“You do,” Ferdinand whispered back breathlessly. “I am yours.”

“It is never enough. To hold you, to be in your thoughts, to be inside you or feel you inside me... I always want more.” His eyes burned fiercely when they met Ferdinand’s. “No deity holds sway over me. You are the only one who I wish to worship.”

His words made Ferdinand gasp. “How can you say such things and still proclaim that I am underappreciated, that you are not performing your duties as a lover?”

“Because you deserve so much more than I can give,” Hubert said. “But still, every day I will endeavor to be worthy of you.”

“And I of you.”

Hubert was kissing and sucking at Ferdinand’s neck again, pausing to lick at the dip of his collarbone. “Loathe as I am to admit it, what you said in the bath was right. All those lavishly expensive oils and perfumes you use are positively intoxicating on you.”

He trailed down further to suck harshly on one of Ferdinand’s nipples, tugging at the other and rolling it between his fingers. Ferdinand was throbbingly hard at this point, cock drooling precum onto his stomach. Hubert’s teeth scraped at his nipple and Ferdinand cried out, fists clenching in the sheets as he bucked his hips up in a futile attempt to find some kind of friction. But Hubert was keeping himself tantalizingly out of reach.

“I need you!” Ferdinand babbled. “Please, _please_ fuck me. Give me your cock. Let me feel you inside me. Goddess, I have missed you.”

Hubert stood wordlessly, leaving Ferdinand shivering with cold and want. He went over to his desk and returned quickly with a small bottle of oil. “Spread your legs.”

That commanding tone of voice made Ferdinand’s insides feel like molten lava. His legs fell open. He felt Hubert press a finger to his entrance, not pushing it inside but holding it just firmly enough for Ferdinand to feel the pressure of it. Then he dribbled the oil over the place where they were joined. Only once Ferdinand’s hole felt thoroughly slick did Hubert begin sliding his finger in torturously slow.

“Last night you mentioned the first time we had sex, in that horrible, wobbily cot.” Hubert wrinkled his nose. “Do you remember the second time? That was our first time in a proper bed, and the first time I was ever inside you as well.”

Ferdinand knew where this was going. The memory made his toes curl. “I remember.”

“Not that I even got my cock inside you that day, mind you. I fucked you with a single finger. All I had to do was crook it just right and you were coming so hard that your back arched off the bed. You screamed my name so loudly I was sure half the empire thought I had murdered you.”

Hubert was scissoring two fingers inside him at this point. Ferdinand whimpered. “I had never had anything inside of me before that day. And your fingers… _Ah!_ So long and elegant and agile and… _Oh! Like that!_ ”

Hubert was up to three fingers now, all of them massaging that one spot inside Ferdinand that made him lose his mind. Ferdinand threw his head back and tried to bear down on those spectacular fingers. But just as he did, Hubert withdrew from him.

“I think that is quite enough preparation.” Hubert was slicking himself up with the oil now. He bit his lip against the sudden pleasure of his own hand on his long neglected cock. Ferdinand pushed himself up on his elbows to watch. Hubert touching himself was quite a sight to behold. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” The word was barely a sigh on his lips. Ferdinand could hardly express his eagerness, so he allowed his body to do it for him. He hooked a leg around Hubert’s right side as he lined himself up with Ferdinand’s hole. The other leg draped over Hubert’s shoulder, ever conscious of his injured left side.

Hubert lined himself up, then locked eyes with Ferdinand as he slid in all the way to the hilt. Ferdinand’s mouth dropped open in a guttural moan. It was all he could do to keep his eyes open, to watch the shuddering waves of pleasure wash over Hubert’s face as he found his rhythm. Hubert’s hands dug into the meat of Ferdinand’s thighs as he thrust into his husband’s body.

“The feeling of your thighs wrapped around me,” Hubert gasped. “There is nothing like it. The strength and power when they clench around me, the thick cord of muscle, the way they shake when you’re close to orgasm… I have had so many dreams about these thighs.”

Hubert leaned forward, once again bracing himself above Ferdinand. Ferdinand dutifully kept his legs locked around his husband, even as they were stretched at a new angle. The slight burn in his muscles only increased Ferdinand’s pleasure. Hubert ran his hands up from Ferdinand’s thighs, along his stomach and torso, and up into his hair.

“And your hair… You know how I worship your hair,” Hubert said. He gathered up great handfuls of it and tugged, just hard enough for Ferdinand to feel it. A startled moan was punched out of him. “I have never seen anything as gorgeous or as bright. The autumn leaves, the sun, they are all jealous of your radiance.”

One hand stayed wrapped in Ferdinand’s hair while the other drifted down his face. Hubert traced his fingertips along the curve of Ferdinand’s mouth.

“And these lips, with their smug smiles and peals of laughter,” Hubert murmured reverently. “So plump and soft. I never imagined I would have the privilege of kissing such a delicate mouth. Never dreamed a mouth that said such stubborn, headstrong things would also be desperate to suck my cock.”

Ferdinand would have laughed, or maybe even objected, if it hadn’t been for Hubert still driving deep inside him again and again, unyielding and unrelenting and exactly the way Ferdinand so desperately craved to be fucked. Ferdinand wanted to respond, to say that he loved Hubert’s intelligent eyes and rich voice, but he was so far beyond coherence.

“ _Ah! Aah!_ ” Ferdinand knew he was being too loud, that he always was, but he couldn’t help it. “Oh, fuck! Hubert, please touch me! I am so near my limit, please!”

One of those elegant, firm, dangerous hands wrapped around Ferdinand’s cock and he was coming in seconds, gasping and whimpering as Hubert fucked him through it. Above him, Hubert’s face was flushed, hair disheveled. He looked thoroughly debauched. Ferdinand could only imagine what he looked like himself.

Ferdinand’s chest heaved with panting breaths as he came down from such a powerful orgasm. Hubert kept rocking into him, but with more shallow, slow thrusts.

“Tell me what you need,” Hubert said. “Do you want me to keep going, to... To…”

“Come on me,” Ferdinand answered, his sex-addled brain providing the words far too readily. “On my chest.”

Hubert obediently pulled out. Ferdinand only had a moment to mourn the loss of that gloriously full sensation before he was treated to the image of Hubert kneeling above him, desperately bucking into his own fist. Hubert’s other hand was on one of Ferdinand’s pecs, groping him.

“I love to watch you come,” Ferdinand said. His words were slowly returning for him. “To see that serious exterior crack for only a moment, to watch you lose control, to know I am the one to bring you such pleasure…”

“Only you,” Hubert grunted. “Flames, how I love you. _Oh!_ Ferdinand!”

Ropes of cum decorated Ferdinand’s chest as Hubert’s body shook with the force of his orgasm.

“Just like that, Dearest,” Ferdinand coaxed. “Give me all of it. I want to be drenched in you.”

His words made Hubert whine as he frantically pumped his cock through the last waves of pleasure. When he was finished, he swayed like he wanted nothing more than to fall into Ferdinand’s arms, but instead he stood up and returned with a damp cloth. It was only once Ferdinand was entirely clean that Hubert allowed himself to lie down.

“Such an attentive lover,” Ferdinand sighed as he snuggled into Hubert’s side. “My darling husband.”

Hubert indulged Ferdinand by wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. “Happy anniversary, Ferdinand. We shall celebrate properly soon.”

“That was not the celebration just now?” Ferdinand asked. “You truly do spoil me.”


End file.
